Entre la espada y la cama
by Axuree Rheeid
Summary: One-shot Lima-limón, fetichismo. Cloud sólo quería un baño. En serio. El edificio era sólo demasiado grande ¿Cómo pudo acabarse perdiendo? ¿Y acabar en la habitacion del chico que le gustaba, cuando éste estaba ausente?


**Entre la espada y la cama.**

Final Fantasy no me pertenece sino a… a otro tipo que no sé como se llame pero que se le ocurrió primero.

Advertencia: Lem… ¿On? ¿O es Lime? ¿Alguien sabe que es esta madre? Bueno, lima limón… Ah si, y yaoi… indirectamente implícito… con un personaje… (Solo a mí se me ocurre inventar dos nuevos géneros de fanfic grrrrgrrrgrrrr)

* * *

Vaya que sí era un desastre. Ya se había perdido otra vez. Lo único que quería era ir al baño, ¿Era mucho pedir, Dios? Cloud seguía dando vueltas alrededor del piso número "sin-cuenta y pico" del edificio. Intentó con una puerta. Cerrado. ¡Ah, sólo esperaba que ése no fuera el baño! Abrió otra puerta. Era un habitación de algún SOLDADO de Primera Clase. Ah, al menos ya estaba más ubicado… Todavía no sabía en qué piso de todo el condenado edificio estaba pero al menos, sabía que estaba en los cuartos de SOLDADOS primera clase. ¡Un segundo! ¿Había baños en esos pisos? ¿Los soldados de primera clase que no tenían su propio baño? ¿Habría más cuartos pertenecientes a SOLDADOS de segunda clase? Porque si era así, entonces tendría que haber baños para los de segunda clase. Pero si se equivocaba, estaría buscando a ciegas un baño inexistente. Una decisión arriesgada y Cloud se mearía encima…

Miró el cuarto de primera clase y se asomó por ambos lados del pasillo. Nadie por aquí, nadie por allá… Cloud se metió al cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave, implorando a todas las diosas y dioses existidos, inexistentes y por existir que el dueño del cuarto, fuera quien fuere, no llegara. Sólo iba a usar su baño, era una emergencia, además, estaba sano, no tenía diarrea ni nada, sólo había tomado mucho jugo… El rubio entró al baño rápidamente y se dispuso a evacuar. Cuando terminó y sintió su alma satisfecha, borrando todo rastro de su estancia en el baño, se le ocurrió mirar una de las paredes de la habitación. Había una espada colgada. Conocía esa espada.

Masamune.

La espada de Sephiroth.

Colgada, MUY posiblemente, en la pared del cuarto DE Sephiroth.

Había también algo de ropa y cosas regadas por el suelo. Había un calendario en la pared, con algo escrito en la fecha actual. Cloud se acercó a leerlo.

"Ang. y yo pasamos por ti a las 9:00 AM (protestes o no) para ir a Costa de Sol, aprovechando el día libre. Ya ves que estás pálido como fantasma. Necesitas divertirte."

Había una manzana morada dibujada a modo de firma. Cloud no sabía quién era el que se llevó a Sephiroth, el tipo de la manzana morada o el tal "Ang.", pero se estaba poniendo terriblemente celoso. Bueno, hace unos días, se había dado cuenta que convivir con puros hombres en un solo edificio no podía ser sano. Y no lo era. Aquel que su corazón había escogido (para mal de males) fue Sephiroth. No se extrañaba, siempre le había admirado. Y a lo mejor le gustaba desde antes de entrar a SOLDADO. Pero no había modo de retroceder el reloj para averiguar aquello. Ahora mismo, sólo podía pensar que su adorado (por cursi que se escuchara) Sephiroth estaba en la playa con alguien que él no conocía y se estaba poniendo de mal humor.

-¿Por qué me suceden estas cosas a mí? –Cloud tuvo un impulso de arrancar la hoja del calendario, pero no lo hizo a sabiendas que eso le delataría. Se sentó en la cama del hombre que le atraía y se quedó mirando a Masamune, colgada de la pared. –Me pregunto si Sephiroth ya está saliendo con alguien…

Cloud descolgó con un suave movimiento a Masamune de la pared. Admiró cada detalle que en ella se encontraba y se imaginó a si mismo, como soldado de primera clase, defendiendo a SU Sephiroth de cualquiera que osara coquetearle.

-Sephiroth, ¿Por qué no te fijas en mí? –Suspiró Cloud, hablando con la espada, como si ésta fuese un intermediario entre Sephiroth y él. –No sería extraño… Una gran parte de los SOLDADOS que yo conozco ya están enamorados de otro hombre… y nadie se siente mal. Yo podría… podría hacerte sentir mejor que cualquier chica, o chico…

Cloud se quedó mirando a Masamune, invadido por los pensamientos del "modo" en que haría que Sephiroth se sintiera bien, al lado de él, ARRIBA de él, _dentro_ de él. Cloud se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos impuros, y sintió una pequeña dureza en su entrepierna.

-Sephiroth… -Murmuró. Masamune tenía el perfume de Sephiroth. Cloud tocó la empuñadura. Era dura, firme, algo pesada… A Cloud le pareció escuchar el suave ronroneo de la voz de Sephiroth en su oído, anímandolo a pecar, empujándolo al más dulce infierno. Cloud le dio una lamida al mango de Masamune, intentando encontrar, entre todos, el sabor del mismo Sephiroth. Era apenas una brizna ¡Eso no saciaría su hambre del ser amado!

-Sephiroth, tacaño. –Dijo Cloud un poco molesto y con algo de morbo, sonrojado. –Necesito que me des más… ¡Más! –Cloud se sonrojó y empezó a jadear mientras seguía lamiendo el mango de la espada, más y más rápido cada vez. El pantalón le estaba apretando, en definitiva. Cloud empezó a sacarse el pantalón y la ropa interior a las prisas y sin dejar de lamer la espada, como si Sephiroth fuera quien se las quitara, y en sus prisas, perdió el equilibrió y cayó recostado en la cama, aún lamiendo a Masamune.

El amor de su vida era, en definitiva, un egoísta. ¿Pudiendo darle su cuerpo, le dejaba sólo con una espada a la mano? ¿Cuánta escencia habría en ella para que Cloud pudiese ingerir? Bueno, si había poca, había que aprovecharla . El rubio se quitó el resto de su ropa, quedando desnudo sobre la cama ajena. Cloud mordió 

suavemente la punta del mango de la espada, recostado en posición fetal, y al estar tan apretado a ella, parte de la funda le acarició su entrepierna, la cual estaba demasiado despierta, tanto que cualquier roce, incluyendo el de la espada, le hacía sentir el fuego del infierno y de sus pecados. ¡Y eso sólo una espada! ¿Cómo sería Sephiroth? Con tanto movimiento, la espada le seguía rozando y le movía el miembro de un lado a otro, háciendolo rebotar y arrancándole suaves gemidos a Cloud.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Aaaah…! ¡Sephiroth…! –Cloud entrecerró los ojos y se metió gran parte del mango en la boca, succionándolo. Su espalda se encorvaba y sus piernas tenían todos y cada uno de los tendones completamente rígidos, tiesos de placer. Cloud frotó sus manos contra la funda de la espada, haciéndola entrar y salir de su boca, lo cual provocaba que ésta frotara más su intimidad, y Cloud, encantado, movía las caderas, demasiado excitado para reparar en que a veces se ahogaba o se golpeaba por la necedad de ir tan rápido.

De pronto, algo empezó a hacer un ruido que le desconcentró un momento. Era como un zumbido, un "bzzzz" desconocido. Cloud empezó a buscar torpemente la fuente del ruido y se dio cuenta que había golpeado una de esas almohadas eléctricas que vibraban para dar comodidad a su dueño. Cloud, de pronto, tuvo una idea. Tomó la almohada entre sus manos y buscó, entre su ropa aventada por el suelo, el teléfono por el cual recibía misiones. Lo puso en modo de vibrador. Entonces, tragó saliva y, sentado, puso la almohada entre sus piernas, apretando su miembro y sus testículos. El vibrador empezó a hacer efecto.

-¡Aaaah! –Cloud mordió a Masamune ante la enorme oleada de placer que recibió. Tomó el celular y usando un truco que le habían enseñado, se marcó a sí mismo. El celular empezó a vibrar, y de inmediato, Cloud prácticamente colocó el celular apoyado sobre su entrada. Ahora sí que empezó a morder a Masamune, era más de lo que él había esperado.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Aaaah…! ¡Se…. phir… Sephiroth! ¡Aaaaaaah! –Cloud apretó el puño y siguió moviendo las caderas. Jadeaba, y el mango de Masamune estaba lleno de su propia saliva. Un segundo… ¿Acaso… serviría… como lubricante? La mente de Cloud prácticamente exigía que llevara a cabo este potencialemente peligroso fetiche. Cloud divisó, con dificultad y algo borroso por las lágrimas de placer que lloraba, un espejo. Metió gran parte del mango de Masamune en su boca mientras lo alcanzaba, y empezó a lamerlo con fruición. Escurrió un poco de saliva por una comisura, y empapó dos de sus dedos en ella. Algo tembloroso, hizo el celular apenas a un lado y guió sus dedos a su entrada y empezó a palparla, metiendo poco a poco sus dedos.

La saliva escurría de ambas bocas, hambrientas las dos, ocupadas las dos. Cloud movió la cadera y poco a poco, con suavidad y algo de sensualidad, logró meter sus dos dedos dentro.

-¡Uh… Uhn! Ah… ah… más… rápido… Sephiroth… -Cloud empezó a embestirse para complementar su lujuriosa fantasía. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su nívea piel y mojaban las sábanas que pertenecían al que jugaba papel de amante en sus fantasías. -¡Aaaah!

Cloud ya no podía más. Empuñó a Masamune, y le dio una larga y deliciosa lamida por todo el largo, desde el mango hasta la punta de la funda. Y ahora sí, ayudado del espejo, empezó a introducir el mango de la espada por su cálida entrada. El mango de la espada era grande, y largo, por lo que Cloud tuvo cuidado. Pero una vez que tuvo la espada dentro, empezó a embestirse con ella, acelerando cada vez más.

-¡Agh! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Oh! ¡Gh..! ¡Más fuerte, más fuerte! ¡Sephiroth! –Cloud se tuvo que acomodar de nuevo, esta vez con la cara apoyada en las sabanas y las caderas alzadas, apretando sus artilugios entre las piernas,para dejar sus manos libres. Excepto el espejo, el cual se quedó sepultado justo abajo suyo, ya que ahora no lo necesitaba. De este modo, y sólo de este modo, podría embestirse con una mano, y abrir su trasero con la otra, para que fuera más profundo. -¡Aaaah! ¡Agh! ¡Agh! –La mano le dolía de tanto usarla, pero estaba empezando a sentir el cosquilleo del orgasmo mas y mas fuerte, más y más cercano.

¡Pero espera! ¡No debía manchar las sábanas de Sephiroth, no debía…!

-¡Aaaaaah! –Cloud se vino, y apenas a tiempo, puso una de sus manos abajo. El semen que no cayó en su mano, cayó directo en el espejo que tenía abajo suyo. Agotado y con cuidado, Cloud saó la espada de Sephiroth de su trasero, y se quitó la almohada y el celular de sus partes. Con cuidado, sonrojado, empezó a lamerse la mano. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil lavarse, pero mucho más delator también. Además, no sabía mal… Con una sonrisa, pasó uno de los dedos por sus labios, impregnándolos, y se relamió. Luego miró el espejo. Era extraño, como si su propia cara fuera la manchada y no la superficie. Sonrió.

-Sephiroth travieso, me dejaste todo sucio. –Se rió y luego miró el espejo, dudoso. ¿Qué hacer con lo que quedó ahí? Si se lo tragaba, no sabía qué efectos traería en su estómago más tarde, o en todo caso, qué hacer si alguien le hablaba por el pasillo y detectaba su aliento. Tendría que tirarlo, pero si lo intentaba tirar desde el espejo, salpicaría… -¡Espera un momento, ya sé! –Murmuró Cloud para sí y empezó a lamer los restos en el espejo, sin tragárselos. Luego se fue al baño y dejó caer el contenido de su boca limpiamente en el inodoro. Por un momento estuvo tentado a dejarlo ahí, no sabría decir si como reprimenda o como regalo para su sol, pero al final, terminó jalando de la cadena. Tomó un pedazo de papel higiénico, y se regresó para poder limpiar a Masamune, pero se quedó de piedra al escenario que sus ojos prescenciaban.

ephiroth estaba sentado en la cama, de piernas y brazos cruzados, y con una sonrisilla en el rostro.

-Me escapé de la playa. Parece que te lo has pasado bien en mi cuarto, Cloud. –Cloud se apresuró a taparse sus partes y a esconderse tras una camiseta que cogió del piso, balbuceando.

-Ah… aaah… ah… -Balbuceó.

-Te encerraste con llave. -Dijo Sephiroth, sacando una pequeña llave de su bolsillo. –Pero siempre cargo una copia. -Él se le acercó y lo acorraló contra la pared. -Tu también me gustas mucho, Cloud. –Le susurró al oído. Cloud no se lo acababa de creer. –Desde siempre me has gustado… -Debía ser un sueño bizarro. Muy bizarro… ¿Qué era eso que presionaba contra su ombligo? Bajo la mirada. Era una erección y NO era la suya.

-¿Se… Sephiroth…? –Empezó a preguntar, pero Sephiroth le besó en los labios. Cloud estaba sin habla, no podía ni corresponder, sólo se dejaba hacer. Sephiroth se separó de él y de un empujón, lo tiró en la cama, compeltamente desnudo, y un segundo después, cuando Cloud quiso darse cuenta, su amor platónico estaba a cuatro patas sobre el, mirándolo seductoramente.

-Sabes Cloud. Yo puedo hacerte sentir mucho mejor que una espada…

* * *

Eso, a nadie más que a mí se le ocurre hacer un fic de Cloud y sus fetiches… Como sea, este fic va dedicado a Rhape Seuhans, a quien intenté echarle el muertito de que hiciera este lima-limón pero no quiso y terminé haciéndolo yo, primero por obligación, luego por gusto, y al final para no dejarla picada, lol.

Reviews?


End file.
